


First Real Date

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating doesn't work well for Kaylee and Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Real Date

It takes them way too long to get together. It actually takes certain death for them to finally manage it and even then they're not so much dating as having as much sex as they possibly can while still keeping the ship running and healthy.

It's Mal who points it out in his usual offhanded way and then Kaylee spends the next few days pointedly not having lots of sex with Simon until he gets the hint and asks her on a date.

They go dancing and Simon ends up with a broken toe.

Kaylee sulks guiltily and the next time they try a restaurant. It's held up and Kaylee's pretty date dress gets covered in blood when she has to help Simon with the wounded.

Their third date they don't even manage to leave the ship before people start shooting at them.

Mal bans them from any more dating. They go back to the rampant sex.

It's safer that way.


End file.
